


Milk Teeth

by AnarchicDemonsInMyHead



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Help, I just started typing and this is what happened, It didn't go well, Memories, build off this if you'd like, cynthia and cyrus were childhood friends, cynthia was FUCKED UP after cyrus left, giratina is only mentioned in like one word tho lol, i don't even know what this is, it's a one-shot of metaphors, it's just a one-shot, just credit, no beta we die like men, she dated Grimsley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchicDemonsInMyHead/pseuds/AnarchicDemonsInMyHead
Summary: A Moon isn't a Moon without her Sun. But was that Sun ever truly hers?
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Shirona | Cynthia
Kudos: 14





	Milk Teeth

**“Don't think of me like that**

**Just picture me leaving and not coming back**

**I sat where we sat**

**Just picking the labels and lighting a match”**

The climate rarely changed, always a cold chill no matter the season. Under a sea of stars, a black ocean of twinkling lights hardly glimpsed through city lights, the lone Moon sits, body flush against the soft grass. Blades of green, flattened underneath covered skin, a black sweater with eaten holes and musky scent clung to pale skin. Fingers clutched at the grass underneath, plucking carefully in lazy, slow tugs, before they still. Digging into the earth, into the dirt she no longer shared with him, the ground the only thing keeping her from being swallowed by the depths of the world below. 

If she dug far enough, she still wouldn’t reach him.

Memories like film reels, flickering in sight, ghosts of the past in her head. Through the smoke that curled from her lips, off a recently lit cigarette, steel gaze watches flickering flames growing lower and lower along the match. Devouring, like the emotions that ate at her, swallowing like the pain of her soul, and she doesn’t move when fingers are burned, lit up by the flame before it died. Died.

Shadows of children sit beside her, watching a sky similar to hers from years ago. The stars still shine, smiling down as the Moon gifts her Sun a paper, a simple parchment of written words, a grin upon light lips. And the Sun stares, watches that smile, the light in those eyes, and he smiles too, grasping the note in a small hand. A promise, to be together; a promise, to never lose one another.

The Moon realizes it was foolish many years too late. 

**“Darling, your arms are worn backwards you know**

**Course you know**

**Darling, you ache for my love and it shows**

**Let it go”**

The earth hardly shudders under the thudding of feet, shoes pressed hard and dug down to boost as they sprinted to that same single spot it had known for years, the path it always tread day to day. The Moon pants, a wide grin everlasting upon her pale face. Clutched in thin hands, a simple book, leatherbound and loved, worn through the ages. Laughter, so distant now, but so loud and bright in that moment, as she finds her Sun. The book is given, and the Sun gazes at it, a question in his gaze.

The Moon smiles, sitting beside him under the weeping tree.

“Have you ever heard of the Creation Trio?”

Summers are warm, as warm as they could be, faint breezes of cool air flowing and twining through golden hairs, curling and pushing into blue fields. The Moon sits close, resting upon the Sun as they read, book opened between them. She does not see it. Does not acknowledge the possibility, smiling and laughing and reading, focused only upon her moment, on her time with her Sunlight. The Sun is by her side, but he is gone, and she has always been alone in her world.

Was he ever truly there?

**“One day you'll drink from my bones**

**And scream as you rip out my throat**

**Don't let me, don't let me go”**

_ “Stop right there, Team Galactic!” _

Pain. Hurt. Agony. They cry, and buckle, weighed by the chains of sin, dipped in the blood of the Future, of the possibility of the End. And The Moon watches, her everlasting smile gone, those hands trembling fists. And there is red in her sight; blood that held down, flames of fury, a red string pulled taut and then…

Cut.

Throat raw, shredded and torn, screams unheard as The Moon wails internally; she is hurt, she is harmed, she is suffering and crying and screaming. Screaming. Blood is rich, red bubbling from bared teeth, pouring and filling the basin of retribution underneath the Sun’s form. And the Moon hangs above, torn and feral, a righteous anger that courses through her form; a paw to hold the body down, fangs gleaming in twinkling starlight that sink deep into the flesh of one she trusted, and oh the blood. The red that gleamed and grew dark, pooling and dying silver crimson, gushing from slit throat, and she is knee-deep within it.

But it is not The Moon who rips out the throat of the Betrayer, but the Renegade. And before her eyes, her Sun disappears. 

Shouldn’t she be glad?

**“And it hasn't hurt you yet**

**And this is your home now so don't you forget**

**Is it love you regret?**

**In that case you won't be returning, I guess**

**Darling, your eyes are so still when you speak**

**Do they weep?**

**And darling, you just haven't spoken all week”**

The Sun is bright and warm; and so the people flock and worship. The Moon is bright, but borrowed, a gleaming dancer in an ocean of black, and the people slumber and ignore. Stars are friends, scattered across the sky and comforting. A Star is at the Moon’s side, flesh pressed against flesh, fingers twined on sheets night sky. And The Star is content, basking in the Moon’s glow, in her love and attention, and seeks nothing more of it. And The Moon is always at their side, glowing, but distant.

So distant.

Sharing the same sky, but so far apart. The Moon drifts on her consciousness, eaten away by the flood within her core. A sea of turmoil, clashing against jagged cliffs and rising to claim her, clawing and grasping at flesh and covering her nose, her mouth, dragging down and down into the depths below to drown and purge and  _ drown.  _ The Star doesn’t notice, and The Moon drifts. She is the All Knowing, the All Watching, and she sees. Watches. And her Star is forgotten, for she cannot continue with them. Her body aches, for the forgotten Sun, the warmth shared with her all those years ago.

Her Star is abandoned, and she drifts. She does not return, and The Star wonders if it was ever good enough. 

Does her Sun weep, all alone, planes and dimensions away from her?

She is alone. Fading, and waning, and waxing and repeating. Ever repeating. Time is a construct she does not feel, Space a distance she is weighed under, ground against the earth and into her bones, crushing and splintering and shattering. She is held together, limply, strained, barely, little pockets of white that clink together when shaken, slipped between pale lips into an empty mouth.

Saturn is brief. There a moment, rings of protection, and gone the next, leaving the Moon to wane. Time is passing, and she does not feel. Cannot feel.

But Time is time, and there comes a time where things return, and a time when things never do. But for the Moon, it is the time of return, it is pushed into her hands, it was screaming and clawing and red is pooling again, soaking into chilled bones, warm and full and  _ alive. _

_ “...C..Cyrus?” _

The Sun is returned, the Forgotten, the Betrayer, and the Moon cries again.

**“One day they'll drink from our bones**

**And sigh as they stared at our throats**

**And just take me, just take me home**

**Just take me, just take me home”**

**Author's Note:**

> I just. Wrote this one day listening to Milk Teeth by Keaton Henson  
> Uh.  
> Enjoy?  
> Sorry it's short. I have no idea how I'd... make it longer. I mean I guess I could kinda make an entire fanfic lowkey but :shrug:


End file.
